Mornings (and Afternoons and Evenings) Like This
by followingthefire
Summary: A collection of one-shots (sometimes two or three) of Dawsey. Most will be smutty and fluffy, ranging from missing canon moments to AU. Requests are welcome. The First one is what would have happened if Louie's biological father hadn't shown up and ruined Dawsey's wedding night. Enjoy.


**_Hi all my ChiHards! And welcome to Followingthefire Fanfictions! This is my ode to Dawsey, and following the events of the season finale and whatever fuckery the suits at NBC are pulling with OneChicago! Don't get me started on that. But I was looking at his board and decided there is not enough Dawsey. So I am aiming to remedy that. Please read and review. Happy reading._**

 ** _Consummation_**

Chicago was unseasonably warm and sunny for early December. Mother Nature was apparently too happy to send the snow and sleet and bitter cold that generally characterized Midwestern winters.

Gabriela Dawson chose to think it was nature's way of congratulating them.

She stole a glance at Matt, her husband. Her husband. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the last twenty-four hours. She supposed it was natural. She was, after all, a newlywed. She watched at Matt opened the door, and briefly reminisced about the roundabout path they'd taken to the altar.

He'd proposed the first time just inside of three years earlier. And even though it had taken them a while (and loads of drama) to get there, they were there and she was over the moon. Hell, she was over the Milky Way.

They entered their home, tired from a long day, happy to have the next 48 hours off. Happy just to be. She went to tuck in Louie, their beloved son who'd been sleeping for the past three hours while Matt took his bulky turnout gear off.

They met back up in the kitchen where Matt entered to find Gabby pouring two glasses of champagne. He smiled as he looked at her, his wife. She was finally, finally his. Not that she hadn't been for a while, but nailing Gabby down was harder than catching a cloud and pinning it down.

He came up behind her, pulling her close; one arm encircling her waist, the other moved to sweep her hair to one side before planting a long, soft kiss to her exposed neck. She sighed gently as he did, leaning into him with delight, inhaling his scent.

"Hey," she whispered, echoing the very first morning they'd woken up together.

"Hey," he whispered back. He kissed her cheek before resting his chin atop her head and sighing contentedly. She pulled away slightly and craned her neck out and pressed her lips to his. He deepened the kiss quickly, finally kissing her the way he wanted to. She turned in his arms as they kissed fervently, her arms clasping around his neck.

Moments later, when they broke apart, Gabby smiled up at him before grabbing the champagne glasses.

"What should we toast to?"

Matt grinned and took the flute from her hand. "I don't know. How about…to the rest of our lives?"

Gabby couldn't help the large smile that broke out over her features.

"Perfect." She raised her glass. "To the rest of our lives."

"To the rest of our lives."

They gently clinked their glasses together, eyes glowing as they toasted their newfound union. They sat their empty glasses down and wordlessly their lips met again, slower and softer.  
Gabby pulled away and grinned up at Matt, a twinkle in her enormous brown eyes. "You know, I just realized something," she said gently stroking his cheek.

Matt grinned and rubbed his lips together, knowing what that look in her eyes meant. "Oh yeah?" he asked wrapping her arms around her waist.

She bit her lip before responding. "It's our wedding night."

Matt's blue eyes flashed with desire. The smile on his face resembled a Cheshire cat. "That it is." He pulled her close and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, hungrily.

Technically, she was still his bride. But he wanted to make her his wife. He pressed her against the island, never breaking their kiss as their bodies melded into each other.

Gabby reluctantly broke the kiss as Matt's hands began to roam up her body. She wasn't against sex on the countertop (they'd done it many, many times), but she did not want to consummate their marriage in the middle of their kitchen.

Their eyes met, oozing passion and brimming with lust. "I'm going to need about ten minutes to shower up and slip into something a little more comfortable. You make sure Louie is asleep and meet me in the bedroom. Bring the champagne."

Matt smiled broadly. "Done," he said before kissing her briefly.

It took every ounce of self-control and will power Matt could muster in order not to join Gabby in the shower when he heard the water running. He looked in on Louie who was sound asleep, and hopefully he would stay that way, as Matt didn't plan on letting on Gabby up for air for a long time.

He put the champagne in a bowl of ice and headed to his bedroom. He stopped at the door, uncertain of whether to knock. He decided just to head on in. Gabby was still in the bathroom and he placed the champagne on the bedside table. He'd barely put it down when he heard the door close behind him.

He turned around to see Gabby, bathed in the warm light of the doorway, wearing a long, white satin nightgown that covered everything—but hid nothing. Matt felt a rush of blood shooting straight to his manhood as he looked her over. If ever there was an ensemble made to tease and entice, that was it. His blue eyes glazed over, drinking in the sight.

Gabby smiled as she stepped in the bedroom, pleased by his clearly flustered reaction. She shot him a wicked grin. "What do you think?" she asked, her voice a husky whisper.

Matt's eyebrows shot up. He cleared his throat. "What do I think?" he asked her. He knew she was teasing him and that she could perfectly well guess what thoughts were going through his head.

"I'll rephrase," she said taking one step toward him. "You like it?"

He smiled. "Very much."

Matt's mind was going a million miles a minute. As she walked over to him, decidedly slower than her normal speed, it was then he realized that despite everything he'd been through in his life, he was a lucky son of a bitch. He'd cheated death on numerous occasions. He had a family, fractured and dysfunctional though it may be. He had two families, if he was being completely honest.

And he had one amazing, strong, talented, beautiful, selfless, badass wife. A fact which he intended to make the most of…repeatedly. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling them chest to chest. His arms went around her waist, and she could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh.

The looks they gave each other were nearly predatory. Matt leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to the base of her neck. and she sucked in a sharp breath in response.

His lips grazed over hear ear before whispering, "You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now." His voice was hoarse, almost strained as if he was fighting for control.

Gabby bit her bottom lip as he spoke, feeling her throat go dry as all the liquid in her body rushed south. She hated that he always knew how to turn her on, how he could always her make her putty in his hands and he knew it.

Their eyes met in a smoldering glance, and Gabby quirked a mischievous half-smile at him. "We have all night." She tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and lightly running her fingertips down his bare chest.

Matt thumbed her cheek tenderly. "We'll need it," he said before kissing her swiftly, pillaging her lips with his own, slowly pushing his tongue between her lips and ravishing her mouth the way he wanted to ravish the rest of her.

Gabby felt nearly limp in his arms as they kissed and kissed and kissed and nothing but the incessant need for oxygen broke them apart.

Matt broke the kiss abruptly, leaving a breathless Gabby slightly surprised. Her eyes flew open into his which were gazing at her with an unhindered mix of adoration, longing and wanton lust. In that moment, she had never felt more wanted.

His hands slid up from her waist to her shoulders, and pulled down the thin satin straps of her nightgown, letting it fall to the floor, baring her to him. The cool air hit her exposed skin, sending a deep flush flooding her skin.

Matt didn't even attempt to hide the unadulterated desire in his gaze as he overlooked her hungrily, as she stood fully naked, breath still ragged from their heady kiss, breasts rising and falling with each breath. Her beauty never failed to take his breath away and though it was just the latest in the line of many occasions that he'd seen her without her clothes, he realized it was the first time he was seeing **_his wife_** naked and he knew he had never wanted her as much as he did in that instant.

He could've stood there, staring at her for the whole night. But the less civilized and less evolved aspects of his brain and body were having none of that. He ran his fingers down her arms teasingly as she undid his belt buckle and shoved his pants down. He kicked them away, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts, his erection clearly straining against the thin, insubstantial fabric.

He pulled her close and began his assault. He was going to savor her, cherish and not let out of bed for a very, very long time. His lips fell to her neck, while his hands cupped her breasts, kneading the tender supple flesh with palms, gently scraping her nipples with his fingernails.

The moan she made went straight to his cock, as she held onto his shoulders as his hands worked their way lower and lower until he reached her core. Her breath caught as his agile fingers lightly rested against her drenched folds.

"You wet for me, already, baby?" he whispered before placing a kiss to her temple. Gabby sighed lightly as he stroked her clit, making her knees buckle as leaned on him for support.

He hoisted in her arms and placed her on the bed. He hovered over her for a few moments, their eyes locked onto each other, with love and the brightness of their joint future all around them.

Gabby pulled Matt in for an insistent, grasping kiss. And for a long moment, they lost themselves in each other. There was no one else but the two of them in the world. Their road had been long and sometimes difficult, but through it all, they loved. And Gabby knew that it was their love that had and would get them through anything.

Matt pulled his lips away from hers and planted a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone, his lips lingering on that spot right below her chin, the one that always made her gasp whenever he paid special attention to it. His hands stroked the inner plains of her thighs, right below where she wanted them most, teasing her, taunting her, dragging it out in the best way possible.

She sighed deeply, never tiring of how unselfish a lover he'd always been, satiating her needs before his own.

Granted, she knew part of him was most likely all too happy about being able to work her up and bring to release the way he could, but it wasn't her fault that he knew what he was doing.

With every touch, he cherished her all the while reminding her that that she was his, now and always.

She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips as he moved lower, his mouth grazing the swells of her breasts. She gripped the top of his head as he eagerly attended to her breasts, savoring every sharp breath and deep moan she made. His lightly bit one nipple and rolled the other between his fingers and Gabby shot straight up, back arching off the bed as she came suddenly, pleasure shooting through her bloodstream in a hot, flushed burst.

She gasped his name as she came down from the high, her head falling against the pillow as her breathing slowly normalized.

Of course, Matt had no intention of letting her catch her breath. With great reluctance, he pulled his lips and hands away from her breasts, and worked his way lower. He planted dainty kisses along her ribcage, around her navel, before working his way down her thighs and legs, pointedly ignoring the place where she wanted him most. He edged nearer and nearer her center, nuzzling the plain right below her bellybutton, sending shivers through her already heightened senses.

She groaned at his teasing, the decided way he was working her up, pushing her nearer and nearer to the edge, but not close enough. His fingertips pressed gently into her ribcage, while his lips peppered her with kisses.

"Matt," she said, her voice husky and hoarse. He grinned, fully aware of what she was trying to convey. Never once to disappoint her, he settled his head between her thighs, exhaling gently over her shaven center. She shuddered as he gave a long sweeping, lick across her folds, teeth scraping against her folds. She moaned and gripped his hair with her fingers, pushing him deeper, her knees wrapping around his head as she panted and moaned.

She felt herself clenching, her blood boiling as she felt herself climaxing, the euphoria shooting through her like a missile. She sighed contentedly, barely registering Matt working his way back up her body until they were face to face again.

Their lips met again in a greedy, passionate, raw, desperate kiss. Gabby could taste herself on him and the sensation only made her wetter. He nestled firmly between her thighs, never letting go of her lips as his hands squeezed and kneaded her breasts.

His lips fell to her neck and down her collarbone, and his manhood tickled her folds, pressing against them lightly. It was driving her crazy.

"Mat…Mattt," she whispered. "Please."

Her begging what just what he wanted (and she knew it, but she couldn't take it anymore)

He planted a soft kiss on her lips, knowing eyes boring her into hers with passion undaunted and a hint of a smirk. "Please, what baby," he asked, breathing gently into her ear before kissing her cheek and chin.

Her hand reached to his neck, pulling his face to hers, her brown eyes glazed over, her breath heavy and raspy she smiled up at him. "Make love to me," she said before planting a slew of kisses to his chin, and cheek.

He sighed deeply at her ministrations, as she settled under him, legs spreading wider. He kissed her strongly, positioning himself. Their eyes never left each other as he slowly entered her, solidifying their union with the literal union of their bodies.

Gabby let out a deep sigh when he was buried to the hilt, stretching her flesh, and touching her in all the right places.

Matt fought for control as she gripped his cock, strangling him in her satiny, soaked, viselike heat. She was always so amazingly tight and he couldn't get enough of her. Not that he had to; they were married now. He moved slowly, nearly pulling out entirely before thrusting back in, relishing in the sensations and the sounds Gabby was making, savoring every moment and movement they made together.

Their lips met in a flurry of possessed passion as they poured their love into every movement which were quickly becoming frantic and uncontrolled.

Every thrust and exhalation was a declaration of the love that subsisted between them. Gabby felt herself losing herself in everything that was Matt as they moved to a sitting position and he thrusted harder and harder. Their warmth surrounding each other, their scents flooding each other, their love encompassing them both.

Matt's never-relenting thrusts had them both near the edge, and he reached between their bodies and thumbed her clit, sending her straight into an instant climax, wailing his name as she came. The clenching and contracting of her flesh hastening his own orgasm and he flooded her with his essence.

She fell against him, spent, her head resting against his chest as they both slowly came down from tm the high. Their lips met in a soft, unhurried kiss as they laid down, untangling from each other, only to curl back together.

"I love you," Matt whispered into her hair. "I always will."

Gabby smiled up at him. "I love you, too." She sighed before speaking again, bringing a hand affectionately to his hair. "I knew it from the moment we met."

"Really?"

Gabby nodded as she settled her head into his chest, planting a kiss below his chin. "Really. I told myself don't fall for the lieutenant just because he's the lieutenant. But, I guess I couldn't help it."

Matt smiled down at her as he interlaced his fingers through hers. "Well, I'm yours. Now. Always."

A twinkle appeared in Gabby's eyes. "Good, because you're going to need to your strength."

He let out a deep laugh as she proceeded to roll on top of him.

This night, the first of many ahead of them, was nowhere near over.


End file.
